pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail (XY2)
Abigail (千代 Chiyo) is the female player character in X2 and Y2 (SM). Her male counterpart is Zachary. In the games As the protagonist Abigail is a young girl living in Vaniville Town, with her friend and rival, Zachary. At the start of the game, she, along with Zachary, receive their very first Pokemon. They then go their different ways and the race to the Kalos Leauge begins. As your rival Abigail is a girl with a lot of ambition, and very big dreams. When choosing her pokemon, she will choose the starter that is super effective against yours. After Professor Sycamore shows you how to catch a Pokemon, she can be found on route 4, trying to catch Pokemon by herself. She is a big fan of Calem and his Pokémon, so she catches and trains Pokémon not exactly like, but similar to his, as she figures that's the way to defeat him and become the new champion. Party For a list of the Pokémon Abigail uses, see this page. Quotes WIP Vaniville Town "Good morning, Today's the day we get our very first Pokémon! My mom told me that the professor's assistant would be waiting for us in Aquacorde Town!" Aquacorde Town : "Nice to meet you, Chespin/Fennekin/Froakie! I'm Abigail. Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thanks!" Santalune Forest * After first right turn : "Santalune Forest huh? Might be a good place to test my skills." :: "Do you have any Poké Balls?" :: "Here you go." :: "The weaker a wild Pokémon is, the easier it is to catch." Route 3 : "I'm going to go to Santalune City's Gym and challenge the Gym Leader. You see, Pokémon Trainers find out how good they really are by challenging the Leaders in the Pokémon Gyms." : "Here, I have something for you. I made it myself: "Adventure Rules." I wrote down 10 different tips every Trainer should know. If you are puzzled about something, try looking in these rules." Sycamore Pokémon Lab * Before battling Professor Sycamore : "Sorry to have kept you waiting." : "A Pokémon battle, huh? Sounds good. Let's get started!" * After battling Professor Sycamore : "You'll be together for a long time, so just take your time." : "I feel that being different from others makes me special. Mastering Mega Evolution will definitely set me apart from other trainers!" :: "''There's something I want to talk to you about. I'll be waiting for you in Café Soleil!" South Boulevard : "Oh! Hey, ! Come in here!" :: ", do you know who that is?" :: Yes: "Of course, everyone does! Champion Calem is so cool!" :: No: "How do you not recognize him?! Champion Calem is the strongest trainer in all of Kalos!" :: ''"My name is Abigail, and this is ! It's an honor to meet you!" Route 7 Hey ! How about a battle? It's not much of a race if we never compete with each other. * After Battle : "It sure is interesting to see how different each Trainer's style is! Well, I guess we should head off to Ambrette Town, then. Do you want to go there together?" Ambrette Town * Upon entering : "This is Ambrette Town. You just go through the aquarium to get to Cyllage City, but... First, we should go to the Fossil Lab and have them tell us about Fossils. We might even learn something about those mysterious stones related to Mega Evolution." :* Fossil Lab :*: "Wait for me!" :*: "My name is Abigail, and this is . We're researching Mega Evolution, and we were wondering if you know anything about it." :*: "Oh. I see... Well, if you don't know anything about Mega Evolution, then..." :*: "What should I do? Well, I'm already here, maybe I should go talk to that assistant... Are you going to Glittering Cave, ?" Glittering Cave : "." : "There are two members of Team Flare... Well then, are you ready to team up and battle them?" :: No:"Need to get ready? OK! I'll be waiting." :: Yes:"I just fought with another one of these Team Flare guys." : "If you just want to make people in Team Flare happy, why don't you just do that? But if you're going to go around threatening other people, we won't let you get away with it!" : "I'm a Trainer! Protecting my partners is what I do... Come on, let's go look for that researcher from the Fossil Lab." * After finding scientist : "Did you find him?" : "Are you OK? Did Team Flare come here?" : "Don't worry about it." : "It looks like he was completely absorbed in looking for Fossils..." : "Well then, I'll take this one!" : "Well, we went looking for the assistant, and found Team Flare as well... I guess I should train more so I can travel safely with those Team Flare people running around. In that case, I guess the best thing to do now would be challenge the Cyllage City Gym! See you later !" Geosenge Town (First Visit) : ", was someone from Team Flare here just now?" :: No:I chased a Team Flare Grunt here. But the only thing past here is a dead end... There's something very weird about Team Flare..." :: Yes:"He was here... But he isn't anymore, is he? And the only thing past here is a dead end... There’s something very weird about Team Flare..." Tower of Mastery I just overheard what's going on! Team Flare's keeping Professor Sycamore in there, and apparently they're looking for his research on Mega Evolution. We have to rescue him! "I'll battle the guys out here, you look for the professor!" Shalour City : "Here, neighbor. you should use this. If you use the HM Surf, you can travel over the water with it! Cool, right? Route 14 : "Oh, hi, !" : "''Before battle :: ''" Y'know, there sure are many different kinds of Pokémon in Kalos, and even more all across the world. I'd like to see them all, wouldn't you? Let's have a Pokémon battle, !" :: Being defeated ::: "I really enjoy battling with you, but I'm getting tired of losing every time..." ::: Route 17 (Holo Caster) :::: ". This time, I challenge you to a battle in front of Anistar City's Gym! Prepare yourself!" Anistar City : "! * Before battle : "Let me show you how much stronger I've gotten since the last time we battled!" * Being defeated : "Am I just not good enough to bring out the best in my Pokémon?" * After battle : "My Pokémon are so much stronger now, but you and your Pokémon are still one step ahead of us... Anyway, I'll heal your Pokémon. Here." : "I'm sure getting the Psychic Badge wasn't too much trouble for you. Right, ?" : "I think I'll challenge you to a daily battle when this trip is all said and done. Seems like the neighborly thing to do! '' : ''"What could this be?" * After Malva's Holo Caster broadcast : "What... was Malva saying? Wiping the slate clean? Eliminating everyone excpet for Team Flare?! ! Let's go look for Team Flare's headquarters! Where could Malva be? Perhaps she's were we first met her... In Luminose City..." Geosenge Town : "When I was in Malva's lab, the masked heroes told me what is going on. They also told me what Team Flare plans to do with the ultimate weapon! C'mon! Let's stop Team Flare... No... We have to stop Malva herself. The world isn't corrupt enough to give up on yet!" Team Flare Secret HQ * Control Room : "We're not going to let you use the ultimate weapon!" : "But that doesn't give you the right to destroy everyone but the ones Team Flare chooses!" : "That's different! We competed for it, but..." : "It's not over yet! Trainers are protected by Pokémon, but they protect Pokémon, too, right? Look! You can see the entrance to the lower floors over there!" * In the hallway : "I get what Malva is trying to say, but her methods are insane! : "Let's hurry then." : "The ultimate weapon... What will happen if it's used?" : "Anyway, we have to hurry and stop it!" : "It's an electronic lock. What should we do?" : "So... We're finally here. The Legendary Pokémon is inside. Let's go help it!" * Xerneas'X'/Yveltal'Y''s room : "We're in the deepest part of the headquarters... It's somehow hard to breathe in here." : "What a relief... Now they can't use the ultimate weapon." : "The Legendary Pokémon is gone, so you can't use the ultimate weapon anymore, right? You don't have to worry about the future all by yourself... I think everyone should work together to make a better, beautiful world..." : "! Let's get out of here!" Geosenge Town : "Thank you... We're all fine. Are you guys all OK?" : "Thank you, , Mr./Mrs. '' '''Kiloude City' * Before battle : "Hey, ? Would you battle with us?" :: No: "Oh, that's disappointing." :: Yes: "My Pokémon and I will show you what makes us special!" * Being defeated : "I'll think about what you did well and use this loss to make me better!" * After being defeated : "When we first set off on our journey, I thought it was really important how different I was from everyone else." : "But that doesn't really matter, does it?" : "Of course I'm different from others." : "I'm the only me!" In the anime In the anime, she is a main character, and the traveling partner of Zachary and Madison. She is very energetic and optimistic. In the manga In the manga, Abigail's counterpart is X2. Names Category:Rivals Category:Fictional player characters Category:XY2 (SM) Category:Pokémon Return to Kalos